Stay Close To Me
by Kozarto
Summary: Sonio va a Japón como estudiante de intercambio gracias a unos problemas en Novoselic, donde en pico de la esperanza vivirá una típica historia de amor. Pero no todo será tranquilo para el Super príncipe de preparatoria (Bastante repetitivo creo, AU y mucho GenderBender)
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fanfic para este Fandom y creo que la zetsubou se esta apoderando de mi(¿) Ansiaba mucho escribir de este par, espero que a medida que transcurra esto pueda lograr hacer capítulos muchísimos mas largos, llevo tiempo sin hacerlo XD y tengo otro a medias…pero la inspiración y la pereza dominan mi cuerpo por lo que ese tendrá que esperar. ¡Esto se lo dedico a mi cospartner! Titan princeso demonio oso en bikini, tu Cuca te dedica esto con amor(¿)

* * *

A Sonio de verdad le gustaba la cultura de Japón y a él de verdad le entusiasmaba irse como estudiante de intercambio a dicho país…lo que no esperaba Sonio Nevermind era que su presencia pasara absolutamente desapercibida en ese lugar. Pero eso no era algo que lograría que toda su determinación y ganas de explorar del futuro gobernante del reino de Novoselic se fuera a la basura. Para nada. Aun no comenzaban las clases así aun guardaba un poco las esperanzas para hacer algún compañero durante el largo tiempo en que se quedaría.

Y es que tiempo le sobraría en Japón, él lograría quedarse hasta el día de su graduación, por lo que mientras aun no era el comienzo de las jornadas escolares trataría de visitar las zonas turísticas o de entretenimiento que su tiempo le permitiese. Un fuerte ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y mirando a los alrededores trato de buscar de donde provenía, su cara se torno de color azul al observar como una estampida de "varios" animales se le acercaba de manera alocada…a lo que solo atino correr, aun cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en las costillas por la improvisada carrera al no querer quedar echo puré por la jauría salvaje de quien sabe que bestias (Porque si, el ni se había fijado en que la estampida constaba de tan solo unos lindos cachorros quienes seguían un gato regordete que estaba a su lado) al momento en que casi los caninos le tocaron los talones sintió como fue tirado del camino. Trato de mirar a su salvador, o en este caso salvadora junto con el gato de la discordia en brazos. La chica que tenia en frente era algo alta para las otras damas que conocía en Novoselic, su cabello era bicolor ¿O tricolor? Podía distinguir que variaba entre el negro y dos tonos de gris diferentes, amarrado en dos coletas largas y con el flequillo tirado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran heterocromaticos (aunque dudaba que fueran naturales, la combinación de rojo y gris, no era algo muy común) y vestía de un Seifuku con una falda regularmente larga, botas con hebillas y un Gakuran en el cual posaba sobresalientemente una larga bufanda morada con pequeños detalles simétricos, que era lo único colorido entre la paleta negra de colores de toda la ropa de la joven.

Frunció el ceño a la medida de que le ofrecían una mano (Vendada cabía a destacar) como ayuda para levantarse y sacudirse su pulcro traje. La persona que tenia en frente no había dicho nada en absoluto ni se veía con alguna muestra de querer hacerlo.  
-¿Gracias?- soltó en forma de pregunta mientras su opuesta solo se acomodaba mas la bufanda  
-Los simples mortales deben alejarse del camino de los seres superiores. Agradece que los cuatro dioses de la destrucción hayan tenido clemencia sobre ti- Y tras decir eso se fue a paso lento y sublime, digno de un gobernante. Eso le dejo una mala imagen de las chicas japonesas, las esperaba un poco más amables pese a que no esperaba absolutamente el estereotipo "Kawaii desune" o una Nico cualquiera. Pero al menos que ellas fueran capas de saludar en vez de ¿Insultarte? Medito un poco, aquello podía interpretarse uno como tal. Pero aun no podía juzgarla, después de todo lo había ayudado de ser aplastado por unos perritos. Tan mala no podría ser.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, faltaba una semana para que la academia Pico de la Esperanza iniciara sus clases y solo le faltaba adquirir un par de útiles. Fue a la papelería más cercana donde se topo con una muchedumbre. Muchos adolescentes de su edad amurrados acompañados de sus padres. Suspiro pesado jamás con sus padres pudo hacer alguna de esas cosas, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ocupados ¿Y quien los podía culpar? Mantener un reinado sin que fuese un fracaso era un trabajo que te consumía por completo. Para sus progenitores era algo que les quitaba el tiempo hasta para pasar el familia, y otra de las razones para que le permitiesen ir a Japón además de gozar una beca casi completa bajo el titulo del "Súper Príncipe de Preparatoria", era gracias a sus tíos quienes querían quedarse con el poder y derrocarlos con un golpe en contra de su gobierno. Como padres sobre protectores no dudaron en enviarlo a un lugar seguro. Y mas al ser hijo único, si algo le llegara a suceder no tendría quien le remplazara y el hermano de su padre junto a esa desagradable mujer que desposo tomarían y desharían todo por lo que su progenitor trabajo tan duro.

Trato de sacarse aquellos pensamientos innecesarios de la cabeza, algo dentro de si mismo le decía que su querido tío no era una mala persona, sino esa ambiciosa mujer con la que contrajo matrimonio.

Su mirada se ilumino ante unos cuadernos tapa dura con un diseño de pollitos, pollitos adorables y redonditos. Los compro sin dudar junto al resto de los elementos de su lista. A la hora de pagarle a la cajera pudo ver que junto a ella también estaba la encargada del embalaje la cual era una morena de cabello castaño medianamente largo y de pecho bastante abundante, la cual sonreía sin importar que (A lo que nuevamente dudo…esa sonrisa no lucia ser una verdadera felicidad) ya era la segunda vez que analizaba a otra persona desde su llegada. Agradeció a la cajera mientras colocaba una buena propina en la caja, mientras esta embalaba sus cosas con mucho cuidado y se las daba ahora con una verdadera sonrisa al ver la cantidad que coloco en su cajita.

Eso tan solo le gasto la mañana, ahora con la tarde desocupada no sabía donde dirigirse, era solitario estar en ese país extranjero sin algún conocido con quien charlar. Sin un camino pensado llego a una plaza, nada fuera de lo extraordinario; estaban los niños pequeños jugando mientras disfrutaban sus últimos días de vacaciones, la típica parejita de ancianos alimentando palomas con migas de pan. Y así se pudo pasar la tarde buscando cada personaje que había en una plaza hasta que su vista reconoció a la chica que lo ayudo el día anterior entre un montón de gatos y correas de paseo ¿¡Gatos y correas de paseo!? Esa no era una mezcla típica. Los gatos duermen y se hacen los flojos durante todo el día, no paseaban en una plaza amarrados con arneses en manada. Corrió sin duda hacia la muchacha, y supuso que el Gakuran junto a la bufanda que usaba cuando la vio, eran parte de sus prendas del día a día, lo único que cambiaba del conjunto del día anterior era el Seifuku, el cual fue cambiado por una camisa blanca a medio abrochar dejando a ver una polera de algodón rosa sandía con cuello en V, la falda podía atreverse a decir que era sujetada por unos suspensores y zapatos bajos. Tartamudeo un poco antes de poder hablarle, notando que la mirada heterocromatica se posaba sobre si mismo. Y no temía a lo que fuera a decirle, le gustaba mucho como se vestía y se sentía orgulloso de los conjuntos que seleccionaba. Por ejemplo hoy había usado algo mas casual y ligero; unos pantalones de tela negro con zapatos a juego, una camisa manga corta color verde musgo y su cabello estaba atado con una cinta negra en una coleta alta junto a un par de trenzas que estaban entremedio de esta. La de cabello gris le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y tras un minuto de incomodo silencio le hablo.

-Me parece un lindo color de camisa- Wow…eso era un cumplido.  
-A mi también me gusta tu Gakuran- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, los uniformes de Japón eran bonitos y bastante distintivos. La chica le asintió en forma de respuesta -¿Cómo logras pasear a esos gatitos?- Iba a continuar con la platica a todo costo, a lo que ella le ofreció un par de correas y a los segundos se retractaba –Da un paso adelante y preséntese señor, o te destruiré- Hablo en un tono seco  
-Soy Sonio Nevermind, dentro de unos días seré estudiante en Pico de la esperanza, me gusta la saga películas de viernes 13, la cultura de aquí y…- Dudo seguir, el resto de información era algo que prefería guardarse. No era normal de el "vomitar" tanta información al presentarse, pero no estaba pensando con claridad.

-Inténtalo nuevamente, y siga durante el camino ya que no es complicado pasear a estos señores, o te destruiré de todos modos por miedoso- Una gota resbalo por su sien ante los cambios de actitud de la chica quien estaba cruzada de brazos, pero de igual forma bailo internamente ¡Por fin podía platicar con alguien! Tomo las correas de paseo recibiendo a un par de bolitas de pelo  
-Y es así como se presenta una futura gobernante señor- Sonio se guardo algún comentario, por primera vez que conocía una futura gobernante de forma tan…casual y común…Las correas de los gatos pararon a caer en el suelo a la vez que ella hacia una pose muy épica, mientras tanto los mininos quedaron quietos como si estuvieran acostumbrados –¡Soy la gran Tanaka Gundam, futura gobernante de esta mierda y el universo entero, bajo el poderoso consentimientos de los cuatro dioses de la destrucción!- Ante el nombramiento de esas entes cuatro hamsters se asomaron y posaron con ella desde la bufanda –Cualquiera que lo niegue será destruido- Concluyo dejándolo confuso. Ahora si que no tenia ni idea de que responder –Pero puedes ser uno de mis subordinados- Añadió la tal Tanaka, Nevermind asintió con la cabeza, la chica era fantástica y de gran carisma algo que le agrado, sin contar que fue bastante natural, otra cosa que se agradecía bastante.  
-Me dejaste en las mismas- Susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios, recibiendo una (un poco disimulada) a cambio. El resto del camino fue silencioso, uno para nada incomodo y comprendió porque los perros andaban sueltos por allí, Gundam pese a que soltó a los gatos para su presentación no los había vuelto a sujetar. Pero a cambio de los caninos, las bolitas de pelo eran tranquilas y fueron así hasta el final del recorrido donde llego a una especie de Veterinaria municipal, más bien, un centro de adopción de animales. En donde fueron recibidos por una pelirroja, con ojos del mismo tono pero un diseño extraño en ellos y varias banditas en la cara, ella usaba un Gakuran y una falda cortos de color negro que coordinaba con gracias al diseño simétrico en blanco y un polerón con degrade rojo.  
-Enma-san, te he traído el botín del día- Tanaka se burlo viendo como otro de los voluntarios dejaban a un nuevo grupo de animales para irse a sus respectivo hogar  
-Me parece bien…Oh… ¿Te has traído uno nuevo?- Comento la pelirroja divertida al notar por fin a Sonio  
-Algo por el estilo- Dejo a cada uno en una jaula bien cuidada, donde los gatitos hicieron lo que se les dio la regalada gana –Pero bien sabes que yo no traigo seres humanos patéticos. Ambas rieron disimuladamente, era un chiste que solo pudieron entender entre ellas.  
-Lo siento, Gundam se mete mucho en su papel- Enma ahora le hablaba directo y el reacciono ante el comentario  
-Lo note, pero no me parece para nada desagradable, es mas, es divertido- Gundam se sonrojo y escondió parte de su rostro en la bufanda, era normal que su compañera hablara de esa forma de ella con gente conocida, pero el rubio aun era un desconocido entre las dos. Eso no correspondía. Al instante Nevermind noto su incomodidad y prefirió guardarse otro comentario que le iba a realizar a la voluntaria del centro.  
-Bueno me voy, te toca cierre Tanaka-san- El silencio tomo por completo el lugar y la ayudo a realizar la tarea que le correspondía a la chica, sin antes invitarla a comer un pastel como forma de disculpa, aun después pudo recordar el susurro que recibió como respuesta "Ojala vegetariano" eso lo pudo adivinar por la personalidad contaría, hasta lo hubiese apostado sin saber un porque. Para su buena suerte ya conocía un local con productos de esas características.

* * *

Me disculpo si se me paso algo (Me pase po) comentarios, criticas constructivas y las lanzas de Odín son bienvenidas. El titulo me lo robe de una presentación de Yuri! on Ice, no soy buena con los nombres. Quien adivine el personaje que puse como ayudante de Gundam (y la serie de donde viene) se ganara un extra, como pista solo diré que es mas o menos antigua y va de mafiosos(¿)


	2. Chapter 2

Mi profesora de Lenguaje me llamaba la reina del intertexto y entenderán aquí mejor el porque…

* * *

Gundam chillo como nunca antes en su vida bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera. El extranjero la iba a visitar constantemente; puede que los pasteles estuvieran deliciosos, puede que al otro le interesase el misticismo y las artes oscuras ¡Pero apostaba por los cuatro dioses de la destrucción que apenas comenzará la jornada escolar le lloverían las chicas! Le tenia molesta en cierta parte y Enma ante los hechos se echo a reír, mientras bañaba un conejo. La semana pasó como un soplo de aire, que hasta pudo sentir que el verano se fue más rápido que una Fujoshi sacando Fanarts de Yuri! on Ice. Era un sábado relajado, y eso significaba que el domingo sería una tortura sumando que desde el lunes ya no podía ir y venir al centro de adopciones que mantenía junto a un grupo contado con la mano de personas voluntarias para las tareas. Pico de la Esperanza sería un lugar agitado, mas con el extranjero. El tan solo pensarlo la llenaba de estrés innecesario.

Ahora en vez de chillar gruño, ojala el destino no estuviera en su contra y no los dejaran en la misma clase… él solo le comento que iba a ir a esa academia. Nunca especifico si era un alumno de la clase principal o la de reserva, y ella como la Súper Miembro del Club de Crianza de Preparatoria rogaba a los mil y un demonios a pesar de que le agradaba Sonio, que no le tocara compartir con el en un aula. Simple. No era de las que estaban con muchas personas, y se notaba que el rubio seria un imán. Las futuras gobernantes del universo no andan en manadas inútiles con seres humanos patéticos.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma (cosa errónea, ya que Roma no tenía Rey sino Emperador) Apareció Nevermind para invitarle algún "engañito" que consistían por lo general en comida, comida vegana, como algún pastel o unas asombrosas hamburguesas de soya que resultaron ser la gloria sin mandarlos a morir por intoxicación. No como esas que compras en alguna estación de tren y al siguiente día te deja en cama vomitando como mal de la cabeza y maldiciendo a quien te las vendió. Enma los echo a patadas para que el par fueran con libre albedrío a pasear por donde quien sabe donde a hacer también quien sabe que cosas. Grave error. Los fines de semana las plazas eran ocupadas por parejas, parejas amorosas y palomas. Parejas amorosas que se besuquean y andan empalagosamente juntos, hablando un millón de mierdas acerca del futuro que tendrán juntos, cuanto solo llevan a lo más un par de meses y te hacen sentir incomodo si vas de paseo casual con solo un amigo. Benditos sean el par de tortolos que llevaran años y estén inútilmente en mitad de un lugar con juegos infantiles ¿Y las palomas? No hay un lugar en la tierra en que no estén estas aves. Era la ley de la vida. Un pequeño corriendo tropezó con el cuerpo de Tanaka recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la criadora, a la vez que Sonio trataba de arreglar las cosas…Ahora el blondo aprendió una gran lección. Contradecirla era una de las peores cosas que podías hacer consiente o inconciente. Cual sea tu estado contradecir "las extraordinarias" palabras de la gran Gundam Tanaka eran unas de las peores decisiones que podías tomar.

Ya como era la "costumbre" tras alimentarla y hablar de cosas triviales, la dejo en la entrada de una pequeña casa, donde una mujer de largos cabellos negros pasados a gris esperaba a la heterocromatica. La cual era obviamente su madre; la mujer en cuestión usaba un vestido largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas con cuello bote y por debajo una blusa blanca, zapatos bajos y a la vez cómodos de color rojo cereza y en su cuello llevaba alrededor un rosario con una cruz con diseños victorianos. Ella siempre se quedaba encantada al ver a Sonio, lo encontraba caballeroso y bien vestido. En su época (según ella) los muchachos debían siempre ir bien arreglados y el día en que llego a conocer a la Señora Tanaka el llevaba puesto una chaquetilla verde con holanes, una camisa blanca muy bien cuidada con un lazo atado en el cuello y un pantalón de tela negro. Sin olvidar su cabello bien arreglado para toda situación. A lo que se gano el corazón de la madre de su primera amiga y llevándose la libertad de poder ir con Gundam a donde se le pegara la regalada gana, siempre y cuanto la trajera a una hora decente. Sonio aun tenía la curiosidad de saber que pasó con el padre de Gundam, aunque decidió simplemente no preguntar, la apariencia y la falta de brillo en los ojos de la dueña de casa le sonaba a la de una mujer Viuda. Aparte de ello, quería incomodar a la señora o hacerle recordar momentos dolorosos.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo dejando ver una linda puesta de sol, por lo que estaba pintado entre una mezcla de azul oscuro, naranjo y violeta. Bastante bonito y tranquilizante de ver. Para la mañana siguiente el ya no podría ver a Tanaka, tenía muchas cosas que preparar y despedirse nuevamente de alguien no era algo que le entusiasmara, Pico de la esperanza aparte de ser una academia de elite, era una especie de internado para quienes Vivian relativamente lejos del establecimiento. Y pagar arriendo durante toda la instancia le parecía un desperdicio de dinero, sumando la situación actual de Novoselic quedarse a alojar allí sonaba lo más sensato e inteligente.

No pudo decir que tal fue el domingo, fue aburrido y sin nada más que contar ambos se fueron a dormir bastante temprano, las ceremonias de ingreso siempre fueron y serán aburridas y extenuantes. Pero nada desagradables.

* * *

Puede que Pico de la Esperanza fuera una gran academia, pero sus uniformes no lo eran del todo. Su color podría ser mucho mejor y hasta tener un mejor diseño ¿Pero quien era para juzgar? Cada quien con sus gustos, al menos no eran tan estrictos y podías usar algunas cosas a tu gusto. Le hubiese encantado de todo corazón ver a las chicas con bellísimos Seifukus y a los muchachos con rudos Gakuran, pero no. Los uniformes femeninos constaban de un blazer junto a una falda de un color café, junto a una camisa blanca y el resto lo determinaba su usuaria. Y lo mismo para el masculino, solo que con unos pantalones…vaya decepción para Sonio, en Novoselic usaban esa misma clase de uniformes (Uniformes que nunca uso al tener clases privadas en casa) ahora que por fin iba usarlos se sentía decepcionado. Pero no se quejaría en los tantos tiempos que investigo acerca de los uniformes usados en Japón sabia que esas prendas eran generalmente usadas en cursos de primaria y secundaria. En preparatoria los uniformes se asemejaban mas a los trajes formales para irlos preparándolos a lo que les venia en el futuro.

Las salas de clases lo dejaron fascinado, era increíble como en ese "pequeño" espacio podía caber tanta gente y que aun quedara espacio para que se movilizaran. La cultura de los plebeyos era increíble y absolutamente un gran misterio por resolver.

Mientras tanto Gundam ya esta acostumbrada a todos los protocolos de los institutos, estas no variaban entre escuelas y no es que a ella la hubiesen expulsado de varios por llevar animales o armar peleas cuando alguna de las basura que tenia por compañeros lastimaba a uno (En parte si, la verdad era que la mayor parte de secundaria se la paso transfiriéndose de instituciones) y gracias a esos pleitos cuando recibió la invitación para la matricula una parte de ella esperaba encontrar la palabra "delincuente" o "busca pleitos" en su titulo, pero agradeció a los cuatro dioses de la destrucción al notar la palabra "Criadora" pero era bien sabido que nadie en el mundo podía derrotar a la famosa (Y graduada) jefa de los Crazy Diamond, la temida, querida y respetada Mondo Owada, ella era la única merecedora del titulo de Super Duper Delincuente de preparatoria, mas aun cuando los Crazy Diamond se había vuelto la banda mas conocida de toda Asía; pero lo que pocos sabían era que Owada era una "macabea" en cuanto a Kiyotaka Ishimaru se trataba, la prefecta la tenia comiendo de su mano, por lo que en parte Ishimaru o conocida en el bajo mundo como "Kiyondo Ishida" era por así decirlo la verdadera jefa de todo el rollo y aun así nadie creería que la graduada Super Duper miembro del Comité de Morales Publicas de preparatoria estuviese metida en todo ese embrollo. Ambas cabía a destacar fueron parte de una buena generación. Grande fue su sorpresa de que le tocaría quedarse con el cuarto de la pandillera, la diosa de la fortuna nuevamente le sonría a Gundam Tanaka.

Por otra parte Sonio no pudo evitar gritar como Fanboy, alarmando a mas de una persona al entesarse que su cuarto le perteneció a Toko Fukawa o como el la conocía por foros y revistas sobre asesinos seriales, a la conocida Genocider Shou. Lo único que se supo de ella en el círculo donde pertenecía Nevermind fue que se retiro y quedo en Ciudad Towa con una tal Komaru Naegi (La cual solo su apellido le era mas o menos familiar a mas de una persona, pero pasaba desapercibida pese a ello)

Guardo sus cosas e hizo un poco de orden antes de la hora para el reconocimiento oficial de salas. Era bastante variada y podría confirmar que sería un buen año. Pudo reconocer a la chica del empaque mirando desafiante a otra muchacha muy alta, la podía identificar perfectamente Nekomaru Nidai era una famosa entrenadora pese a ser tan Joven. Había llevado a equipos sin esperanzas a ser las mejores estrellas en sus respectivos ámbitos, tanto como equipos de escuelas hasta algunos de nivel mundial. Solo le quedo en mente el nombre de _Sawamura Eijun_ entre los tantos que llevaba en su largo curriculum, Sonio no estaba tan bien informado mucho sobre los deportes y solo recordaba un par de cosas le leyó sobre sus compañeros en un blog de por allí. Era una de las pocas que el uniforme no se le veía antinatural, la falda era lo único que se mantenía, llevaba un polerón azul y por debajo usaba una polera de algodón blanca bastante gruesa, unas calzas y unos shorts deportivos que se notaban pese a que llevaba la dichosa falda. Esas piernas sin dudas eran difíciles de vestir. ¡Sagradas sean esas piernas!

Pero su mirada se desenfoco al notar a Gundam ¡Su amiga y el serian compañeros! Y en el fondo recordó una película BL en donde dos chicos eran compañeros de clase y se terminaron enamorando, las escenas de beso aun le entusiasmaban y le parecían bellas aun después de verla por lo menos unas diez veces, sin contar que el manga lo enloquecía. Se cacheteo mentalmente, Tanaka solo era una muy buena amiga. Por otra parte si Sonio no valorara su vida, le invitaría a tomar una Soda de Limón para ver si ella conocía o entendía un poco la indirecta. El uniforme le quedaba adorable y le lucia hasta casual, como el conjunto con la polera rosa sandia que usaba el día que se atrevió a hablarle. Solo que la polera era cambiada por una blanca con un estampado de cruz morada y la camisa del mismo color, a la falda café solo le faltaban los suspensores ¡Oh! Y su fabuloso Gakuran ya no estaba, era algo que le quitaba su toque especial a Tanaka, pero la bufanda seguía presente con los Cuatro Dioses de la Destrucción dentro, algo que el ¿Agradecía? La apariencia de Tanaka era algo que solo ella debería decidir, pero muy en el fondo le gustaría quedarse un poco mas con el aire de la semana de verano que disfrutaron juntos. La mirada penetrante de otra persona le llego directo, notando a una chica de cabello rosa, pasado a fucsia le miraba fijo. Ella si no mal recordaba de la lista de alumnos era Kazuichi Souda, el uniforme ella era simplemente uno de mecánica azul y un gorrito negro con orejas de Gatito, el cabello lo llevaba en parte suelto con un trenza en la zona de las patillas. La pelirosada hubiese llegado a parecer un cosplay de _Rin Matsuoka_ si hubiese tenido el cabello de un color más oscuro, le tentaba colocarle un traje de policía. Pero obvias razones no lo haría, y razones tenia muchas; No conocía a la chica, ni mucho menos tenia la confianza suficiente como para saber las reacciones de la "Chica tiburón".Continuo mirando al alrededor del salón aunque con un poco de precaución; su vista quedo prendada por segundos ante la Super Ganster de preparatoria quien estaba junto al Súper Espadachín de Preparatoria el cual no la dejaba en ningún instante sola (Sin contar que era un Hitman echo y derecho) quien le dedicaba miradas de muerte al obviamente notar que estaba observando directamente a su joven Bocchan (Quien mas que una amenazante y atemorizante "Dona" mafiosa parecía una Loli) Paso la hora de reconocimiento sin ninguna sorpresa, aunque la ultima persona que le sorprendió (Sin mentir, a Sonio le había llamado la atención cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros) un muchacho de cabello morado, una tira de gasa en la nariz y vendas en los brazos. El súper Miembro del Comité de Salud de Preparatoria, parecía mas bien alguien a quien se los practicaba a que él realmente hacerlos. Sonio bostezo con molestia, el sueño le estaba ganando y aun quedaba mucho tiempo para que finalizara las presentaciones.

* * *

Nuevamente los comentarios, críticas constructivas y las lanzas de Odín son bienvenidas.


End file.
